


A Devil Darling's First Birthday

by Kymera219



Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Gen, Nephilim, PromptSmiles, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: It's Lily's first birthday and shenanigans EnsueBased on the prompt :Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie as a family. By @ILoveLuciferAn1
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: You & Me & the Antichrist Make Three [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661443
Comments: 28
Kudos: 142
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	A Devil Darling's First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [NotOneLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneLine/gifts), [namedawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [Sammiwayward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts).



Today is Lily Jane Morningstar's first birthday.

Lucifer decided to rent the entire lakeside pavilion in Chico for the party. Chloe had tried to suggest something smaller, saying that that kind of venue was way too big for a child's birthday party.

Lucifer looked at her like she'd just asked him to burn all of his suits.

"There is nothing too good for my little starlight," he told her," or her sister for that matter, right urchin?".

"Right, Dad!" Trixie said as she came in with another box of presents.

That was something new that Lucifer hadn't quite gotten used to. Ever since the adoption, Trixie had taken to calling him Dad. She no longer mentioned the douche, who hadn't bothered to visit since the last time when he'd been nearly ripped apart for calling Lily a bastard.

The devil was more than happy to succeed where Daniel had failed.

"Where is your sister, anyway?" Chloe asked.

"Oh she's by the lake with Fluffy".

Fluffy, who's name Lucifer still shudders at, is the family hellhound.

Fluffy was galloping across the shore with Lily on his back yelling "weee".

Raguel stood across from them, watching with amusement.

"Is that a Hellhound?" Michael asked as he landed next to his brother. 

Lily looked at the latest visitor with extreme delight.

"Mymy!" the little girl said as she slid off the hellhound. She half flew, half toddled as she made her way over to her daddy's twin. 

"Hello, little love," Michael said as he gathered the child into his arms. He'd become extremely close to his twin's child, especially since she'd inherited his wing design. He and Raguel often had arguments over which one of them was her favorite uncle, but they both agreed on one thing......

It definitely was not Amenadiel.

"Ah brother, you made it!" Lucifer said as he came outside.

"This is definitely a nice place, Sammy," Michael said,"is anyone else here yet?"

"Not yet, but they should be arriving shortly...ah Miss López! Welcome!"

"Hey Luce!" Ella said as she walked up to them, gift bag in tow, "how's the birthday girl?".

"Adorable as always," Lucifer said. Then he turned her direction to Michael. "Miss López, I'd like you to meet my twin brother, Michael... Micha this is our delightful Miss López ".

"Pfft, call me Ella," she said as she squished Michael and Lily into a giant hug, "It's so cool knowing Lucifer has a twin!".

"Uhm...yes...Uhm....hi" Michael was speechless. This tiny human with the vice-grip arms was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. 

Lucifer and Raguel gave each other smug looks. If heart eyes were real, Michael would be flashing the biggest pair of them right now.

The devil took his daughter from his stuttering twin before turning to Ella. "I've got to go get this little princess ready for her party, do you think you could keep Micha company? He's terrible new to the area....and Earth in general".

"No problem Buddy!". She looped her arm through Michael's and looked up at him.

"So how are you on video games?".

"What's a....video game?" Michael asked confused.

"Oh man, do I have a lot to teach you ".

*************

The rest of the guest arrived shortly after. Since most of the attendees were Celestial or infernal, they kept the human invitees down to people that already knew : Ella, Linda, and a new officer on the force, Genevieve Cacuzza. Genevieve discovered the truth after seeing Lucifer's wings when he rescued her and Chloe from a serial killer. She not only took everything incredibly well, she'd even developed an attraction to Raguel.

Raguel was equally attracted to her, but to quote Maze, " the featherbrained idiot's too chicken to go to bonetown".

Several of Lucifer's siblings were there, even Remiel, who'd been a lot more pleasant since God chewed her out over the whole 'trying to kidnap his grandson to the Silver City ' debacle. Azrael was too busy, but she'd sent something with Remi.

They'd even brought up a couple of Maze's sisters, who were delighted beyond measure to pledge loyalty toHell's princess. 

The last attendee was God himself. As a special treat, he brought John Decker with him. The two had developed a unique friendship bonding over their mutual grandchildren.

"Hey Monkey," John said as he hugged his daughter, "I'm taking it your mom isn't here?".

"Nope," Chloe told him, " we made sure not to tell her about this party....don't think she could handle all of the wings".

"You got me there, kiddo," he laughed.

**************

God was busy bouncing Lily on his knees, while Lucifer looked on in amusement.

"You know, Dad, I think the dottering old grandpa look actually suits you".

God raised an eyebrow at his son. "Very funny, Samaël. Lily doesn't think I'm dottering, do you?".

The birthday girl just laughed and flapped her wings in amusement.

Michael was about to go talk to his brother, when he saw their father. He quickly turned around and fled to the other side of the pavilion. 

"He's still not talking to me, is he?" God sighed. 

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think you've actually pissed someone off more than me for a change," Lucifer drawled.

The Creator didn't get time to ruminate on the situation, as Chloe came to grab Lily for her presents.

Naturally, Lucifer had gone overboard on gifting his daughter.

"Did she really need a powerwheels version of the Corvette, babe?" Chloe asked exasperated.

"Well of course she did, Detective! She's still far too short for a real one".

A collective eyeroll resounded throughout the room.

Maze and her sister NeeraZeen provided jeweled daggers as a gift. "Now you have the proper tools for me to teach you the knives".

"Maze, Lily is far too young to be taught about knives" Linda told her.

"Hey! If they can walk, they can train!".

"I agree with the demon," Remiel said as she attempted to hand the child a new spear.

Chloe was starting to wish she'd agreed to let Lucifer bring extra wine.

At least Trixie's gift wasn't pointy. She'd used her allowance to get her sister a charm bracelet to match the one she wore, claiming that she'll need a right-hand girl when she conquers Mars.

The rest of the gifts were pretty standard for a small child. Well, if you didn't consider the live freaking unicorn Michael managed to conjure up(he's the creation half of the demiurge, Detective, what did you expect?).

Then it was time for cake. Lucifer had had a large(it was taller than him) cake made that looked like the literal castle from Beauty and the Beast, complete with working lights in the windows. There was a much smaller, but no less detailed version next to it for the baby néphillim to smash. 

Smash it she did. In a matter of seconds there was cake in her hair, her wings, and covering the front of the Almighty, who was laughing hysterically. 

"I see this cake and it is goood".

****************

Daniel Espinoza is drunk. It had become a recurring theme for him lately. So much so, that the Lieutenant had placed him on indefinite administrative leave with the words "Get your shit together, Espinoza!".

Of course, instead of taking any responsibility for his actions, he blamed Lucifer. He was convinced that the man had taken everything from him : his job, his wife, Charlotte, Trixie....

He teared up at the thought of his daughter. Chloe and that bastard husband of hers had manipulated his child right out from under him. 

Well, no more. He was going to take action and take his life back from that insufferably smug lunatic, starting with Trixie. 

He knew where they were going to be tonight. He'd seen the invitation in Ella's lab, shortly before he'd been put on leave. He could care less that it was a child's birthday party, that brat was probably going to grow up to be as selfish and cruel as her father anyway.

Dan threw back his last shot, and stumbled out to the Uber he barely managed to call.

****************

Trixie was standing out on the patio, letting Fluffy get some fresh air. The hellhound had been feeling a little uncomfortable being in close proximity with so many angels.

A crash in the nearby bushes had the hound growling. Trixie looked up from her phone to see her biological father stumbling towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"You...yous cumminz wif daddee " Dan slurred.

He grabbed Trixie's wrist and started to drag her. Fluffy howled but didn't attack yet for fear of harming her charge.

"Daddy! Help me!"

"Get your drunken arse away from my daughter, Douche". Lucifer snarled, eyes burning hellfire. 

"Canz tell me was to doo, azzhole"

"Oh yes he can," Michael said as he came up on Dan's other side.

A tingling in the back of Dan's inebriated brain told him he might have had too much, considering he was seeing two Lucifers.

The confusion over double devil was enough for his grip to slacken, allowing Trixie to run to Lucifer.

Dan was trying to rear back to punch the other Lucifer, when he felt a tinkling on his head.

"Waa....iz rainin......AAAAH!" Dan looked up and screamed as a flying, red-eyed devil baby was currently pissing on his head. He ran screaming and stumbling around the lakeshore, with Lily chasing him the entire way.

Lucifer smirked as he looked at Michael, "you know I'm really going to hate it when that little darling gets potty trained" 

Lily managed to chase Dan back up to the patio, right into a well-timed punch from her mother. 

"How dare that asshole come here," Chloe growled," Are you okay, Monkey?"

"I'm alright mommy," Trixie said as her sister flew into her arms, " Lil here did a great job saving me".

"She did indeed," God said as he stepped outside, " I think I'll take it from here, seems Daniel is too far gone to safely remain on Earth any longer".

The Creator snapped his fingers and Daniel Espinoza dissapeared entirely.

"Dad, what did you do with Daniel?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh I sent him to the one person I think can straighten him out, otherwise I'll have to send him to oblivion".

*************

Dan landed on the floor in front of a large mahogany desk. The figure sitting behind it got up and walked around. They sighed at what the former Detective had become.

"Oh Daniel, what did you do?".

A suddenly sober Dan looked up at the voice in shock.

"Charlotte?!"

*************

"Well, that was a fairly successful party, all things considered".

Lucifer and Chloe were snuggling on the couch in the penthouse. After God had snapped Dan away, the other angels had worked together to clean up the party and pack up all the presents for transport. 

Michael finally approached their father before he left, asking if they could talk about things later. God readily agreed, giving his son a grin that indicated he knew Michael was planning to go home with a certain little lab tech.

Remi had agreed to take all the demons home, wanting to talk weapons with Maze 

Lucifer and Chloe took the kids home to put to bed. Raguel said he would drop off the gifts the next day, after he finally had a long talk with Officer Cacuzza. 

"Bout time featherbrain!" Maze yelled.

Chloe lifted her head from Lucifer's shoulder. "I wanted to thank you, by the way".

"For what, Detective?".

For defending Trixie," she said,"and caring for her like one of your own". 

Lucifer huffed, "well of course I care, Beatrice is as much my daughter as Starlight, and she will be no less spoiled ".

"Just try not to buy her any corvettes,Lucifer " Chloe said as she glared at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Detective".

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Okay Babe". But before she could completely drift off, she heard his reply.

"That is clearly a Ferrari Urchin ."


End file.
